The technology of inkjet recording systems has progressed rapidly, and industrial inkjet printers are known that employ inkjet recording systems in industrial or commercial printers for manufacturing large volumes of commercial printed products (see, for example, Patent documents 1 and 2 and Non-patent documents 1 and 2). Industrial inkjet printers are marketed under trade names such as Truepress Jet manufactured by Dainippon Screen Mfg. Co., Ltd., the MJP Series manufactured by Miyakoshi Printing Machinery Co., Ltd., Prosper and Versamark manufactured by Eastman Kodak Co., and JetPress manufactured by Fujifilm Corp.
Although dependent on various printing conditions, these industrial inkjet printers feature color printing speeds that are ten to several tens of times faster than inkjet printers for home and SOHO use as well as wide format inkjet printers, demonstrating printing speeds of 15 m/min or faster and exceeding 60 m/min in the case of high-speed printers. Consequently, industrial inkjet printers are distinguished from inkjet printers for home and SOHO use and wide format inkjet printers.
Since industrial inkjet printers are able to handle variable information, they can be adapted to on-demand printing. There are many cases in which printing firms adopt a system by which fixed information is printed with conventional printers such as gravure printers, offset printers, letterpress printers, flexographic printers, thermal transfer printers or toner printers, and variable information is printed with industrial inkjet printers.
However, coated paper for offset printing and other conventional coated printing paper have inadequate printability with respect to, for example, inadequate ink fixation or ink absorption capacity for industrial inkjet printers. Consequently, image soiling and other problems occur, thereby preventing the obtaining of adequate image quality for marketing as a commercial product. Conventional inkjet printer paper has inadequate printability with respect to, for example, inadequate coating layer strength for offset printers and other conventional printers. Consequently, printing defects such as blanket piling occur during use with offset printers, thereby preventing the obtaining of adequate image quality for marketing as a commercial product. In addition, since conventional inkjet printer paper is not manufactured for use at printing speeds like those of industrial inkjet printers, they have inadequate printability in terms of inadequate ink adsorption rate or inadequate dot diffusion of ink droplets for industrial inkjet printers. Consequently, image soiling or white streaks on solid printed regions occur, thereby preventing the obtaining of adequate image quality for marketing as a commercial product.
Here, dot diffusion refers to a level of quality in which gaps between ink droplets are filled in as a result of ink droplets adequately diffusing after having impacted coated paper.